


made in china

by onaglorik



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onaglorik/pseuds/onaglorik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for fandom Sherlock Holmes 2015</p>
    </blockquote>





	made in china

**Author's Note:**

> for fandom Sherlock Holmes 2015


End file.
